1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a striking apparatus, and in particular, to a striking apparatus having a handle that is interchangeable with a variety of heads. In one particular aspect, the invention provides a handle having an improved grip that also serves as a protector for an operator's fingers. In another aspect, a portion of the handle can conveniently be removed and used as a tool for attaching and removing the head.
Most striking apparatus, such as hammers, have a head with an end for striking articles and a handle that is attached to the head. The head is usually constructed of a hard material, usually metal, and can be used for extended periods of time without significant wear. The handle is usually made of a strong but lightweight material, such as wood, nylon, or fiberglass.
Striking apparatus are used in a variety of applications including construction, woodworking, home repair, automotive body repair, and the like, with each application requiring several different apparatus. For example, an autobody repairman may require the use of a conventional hammer, a ballpean hammer, a hammer having a sharpened end, or a sledge hammer. One problem often experienced when using such a variety of striking apparatus is that each apparatus has a different sized handle. Having a variety of different sized handles can be inconvenient to the operator, particularly if they do not fit the grip of the operator. Providing storage for a large number of different striking apparatus can also be inconvenient. Having such a large assortment of handles is also costly.
One proposed solution to such problems has been to provide a handle that is interchangeable with a variety of heads. However, the proposed apparatus suffer from a number of serious drawbacks. For instance, the handles of some striking apparatus are difficult to interchange with other heads. This can greatly inconvenience the operator who may need to rapidly interchange the heads. Another drawback to some of the proposed apparatus is that they do not provide a stable connection between the head and the handle. For instance, some apparatus have a handle that screws into the head. When striking articles, the head can easily rotate and thereby become disengaged from the handle.
Another problem associated with most striking apparatus is that it is difficult to maintain a firm grip on the handle during use. For instance, a user's hand can slide down the handle while swinging the striking apparatus. If a secure grip is not maintained, the handle can slip from the operator's hand posing a serious threat of injury to the operator or to others. A further problem with most striking apparatus is that the operator's fingers can become smashed when striking articles. This can happen, for instance, if the handle comes too close to another object and is smashed between the object and the handle.
It would therefor be desirable to provide a striking apparatus that could overcome or greatly reduce such problems. In particular, the striking apparatus should have a handle that is interchangeable with a variety of heads. The handle should be easy to change with other heads and should be able to be securely fastened to each of the heads. It would further be desirable to provide a striking apparatus having an improved grip so that the operator's hands do not slide from the handle during use. In another aspect, it would be further desirable to provide a striking apparatus having a protector for protecting the user's fingers when swinging the apparatus. In one particular aspect, it would be desirable to provide all of the above features in a single striking apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,097,521; 2,489,841; 2,938,412; 3,211,198; 3,704,734; 3,385,334; 4,753,137; and 5,337,836 describe striking apparatus having interchangeable heads.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 345,639; 4,154,273; 4,363,344; 4,548,248; 4,850,079; 4,882,956; 4,958,540; and Des. 35,446 describe handles for striking apparatus having various grips.